


Huntsman Training

by madamoiselle_sica



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Flirting, M/M, Minor cursing, Misunderstandings, Ruby and Yang are younger - like 13 and 15 respectively, Signal Academy (RWBY), fighting with an audience, minor dispute over helping students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamoiselle_sica/pseuds/madamoiselle_sica
Summary: Qrow was Professor Branwen at Signal academy, where he was teaching weapon creation and combat training.During his third year, he was asked to take on more classes and work with two grade levels so that his partner teacher could opt into the professor exchange program. It was then that he was able to have Ruby in class, where he learned very quickly just how bad Ruby was at combat. He could barely believe that she was the daughter of Tai and Summer. She was so clumsy and yet so determined. In some ways, so much like himself. He decided to work with her separately to really help her find her niche.This year Atlas was sending a man by the name of Clover Ebi. The name just made him laugh. Based on the name alone, he was expecting some short eccentric man that Atlas felt didn’t belong so that they didn’t have to deal with him. The headmaster had asked Qrow to work with him since Professor Ebi was proficient in combat and weapon creation, even though he had not taught those classes previously.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Huntsman Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victorious56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/gifts).



> This is a gift fic set up in the discord server.
> 
> Happy holidays and Enjoy!

Qrow began teaching at Signal for a few years. After the magic that Oz gave him, he never thought that he would be given the opportunity to teach because he would always be more useful as a spy. But after everything that had happened with his family, this was where he needed to be.

It had taken some time to get used to the other staff, the procedures, the expectations and all of the paperwork, which he hated the most, but he made it work for him. He even chose to cut back on his drinking, since it was clearly frowned upon while at school. All of this was hard to get used to, but the students were worth it. They were the best and easiest part of the whole gig. He had learned with his nieces that he had a natural ability to connect with kids and it had gotten easier as they got older.

He also had the privilege of teaching the classes that he preferred and loved: weapon creation and combat training. It didn’t take long for his students to love him as a teacher. They realized how much he was passionate about helping them become successful.

During his second year, he had the privilege of teaching Yang and her friends who had all heard how great his classes were and couldn't wait to learn from him. He had taken advantage of his popularity and started an after school program where students would practice and come up with combination attacks, which was not permitted during combat training class. Some silly rules about covering the required curriculum. Qrow knew that these students may or may not ever be on the same teams if they attended one of the huntsman academies but they should learn how to work collaboratively beforehand, as it was good practice.

During his third year, he was asked to take on more classes and work with two grade levels so that his partner teacher could opt into the professor exchange program. It was then that he was able to have Ruby in class, where he learned very quickly just how bad Ruby was at combat. He could barely believe that she was the daughter of Tai and Summer. She was so clumsy and yet so determined. In some ways, so much like himself. He decided to work with her separately to really help her find her niche.

As part of the professor exchange program, there would be three new teachers, one from each of the feeder schools for the Huntsman academies. Qrow wasn’t concerned about the professors from Sanctum or Vacuo, but he was little worried about who would be coming from Atlas. In the past, the Atlas professors always had the hardest time adjusting to the way that things were done at Signal, since they were not as strict and didn’t expect perfection. 

This year Atlas was sending a man by the name of Clover Ebi. The name just made him laugh. Based on the name alone, he was expecting some short eccentric man that Atlas felt didn’t belong so that they didn’t have to deal with him. The headmaster had asked Qrow to work with him since Professor Ebi was proficient in combat and weapon creation, even though he had not taught those classes previously.

So when a strong, tall and muscular man with no sleeves walked into his office looking for him, he was certain that the man was lost. 

“No, the headmaster told me to find Professor Qrow Branwen. I am the visiting professor from Atlas. Clover Ebi. Nice to meet you.” Clover held out his hand.

Qrow reached out and shook the outstretched hand. His grasp was firm but not painful, but by looks of those biceps he could easily have crushed his hand or at least tried. Qrow wasn’t a weakling by any chance himself, considering how easily he wielded Harbinger singlehanded. He just didn’t leave his guns out in the open like a show off. Even Qrow noticed how handsome Clover was, which was probably why he got away with it.

“So why did they send you? Get into trouble with the higher ups?”

“No, actually, I volunteered.”

“Really? Why?”

“I didn’t get to travel much when I was in basic training or for any of my other assignments. I got as far as Haven for a short time assignment. When I requested a transfer to the teaching corp, I knew that this exchange program existed and offered to volunteer every year that they did it. So here I am.”

"That's one way to go about it. Still, it must be a lot to adapt to, especially regarding the weather.”

“It shouldn’t be too bad. I hope to adjust quickly.”

“Then let's get started. I'll show you around and introduce you to the rest of the staff. Then you can get settled in and I can share with you the curriculum that we have for the classes that you will be teaching.”

* * *

Clover integrated quickly and adapted to Signal’s procedures with ease. Qrow would even go as far as to say that Clover adjusted faster than the other visiting professors, which was a shock to everyone. 

Clover had been supper nice to Qrow and that caught him off guard since no one was ever that nice to him. Qrow had rubbed a few of the other professors the wrong way, but they all admitted that he was an effective teacher. Clover insisted that they have lunch together so that they could work more effectively and touch base on any concerns that either had regarding the students. Clover had even winked at Qrow a few times during conversations or in passing. Qrow was easily distracted by this crazy Atlas guy acting like this was normal behavior. But in reality, Qrow had to admit to himself that he liked the attention.

Clover had even invited him over for dinner, of which Qrow always declined because of his desire to be there for Ruby, Yang and Tai. He had no idea how long this post would last before Oz would call on him to take on spy missions again, so enjoying every moment he could to be an active part of their lives now was essential to him.

However, Qrow invited Clover to watch one of his after school sessions. Clover seemed to appreciate it and wound up attending a number of them and even participated in teaching to help a few students learn better cooperative attacks.

By the end of the first month, everything seemed to be working out great. They were more than amicable to each other. Clover had let Qrow determine the curriculum, to the degree that Qrow was allowed. Clover deferred to Qrow when he was unsure of the best way to approach a problem, even when Qrow was certain Clover knew what to do. If this man thought he was being subtle, he was failing, miserably so. The question lingered over them, wondering if this was something more. Qrow planned to test the waters pretty soon.

Then one day, while he worked with Ruby on crafting a new weapon made just for her, Yang called him.

“What’s up Firecracker?”

“Did you know that Professor Ebi was also teaching an after school session?”

“Uhhh, No.” He had to think about it. Clover had mentioned that he liked what Qrow was doing with the students and had passively suggested hosting one of his own but Qrow had thought that he would do that next semester not now.

“He is and he is letting students spar.”

“Well that’s no big deal. That happens in class.”

“Yeah but he is letting the teams do it with their weapons. As well as practicing their combo moves on each other.”

This made him a little mad. He had mentioned wanting to do something like that himself but with his desire to help Ruby, he didn’t have the time. What was Clover thinking?

“That’s great. How is it going?” He tried to sound pleasantly surprised verses disappointed. He wasn’t sure he pulled it off.

“The students love it. Even the teams that get beat.” 

“Good to hear. I hope that they all learn something useful for class and for combo practice.” Qrow watched Ruby successfully put together the next part of her weapon, as she jumped up and down. “Hey, firecracker, I got to go. Ruby needs my help for the next part. Talk to you at home later?”

“Sure. See ya then.”

* * *

Yang had not shut up about all of the cool things that ‘Professor Ebi’ had shown them about their duo sparring matches. There was always something to learn for both sides of the battle. Qrow was happy that Yang and her friends were learning, as that was essential, but he was furious that Clover had taken this away from him. And to think that their relationship had grown to more than friendly. Qrow shook his head. There had to be an explanation.

The next morning, he had planned to speak with him but he really didn’t know where to start. Clover would have followed all of the procedures to have the program and clearly the students enjoyed it and were learning from it. So what was the problem? Would Clover brush him off? 

When Clover had not shown up that morning, he checked their online shared calendar that all of the staff had and found that Clover had a special tutoring session that morning. He then recalled Clover had offered to help students in other classes that they were struggling in to give them a different perspective and assist with homework. And it looked like this was going to become a regular thing, since the calendar showed that Clover had added it to his morning routine on Wednesdays for the foreseeable future.

So now Qrow was stuck in their shared office to stew about Clover’s after school program. Clearly Clover had plans to stick around longer than a year or he wouldn’t have done this. Maybe Clover knew more than he did. Had Oz requested him to learn from Qrow so that Qrow could go back to spy work? Was Signal planning on pushing him out because they liked Clover better? Was there still a concern because of his drinking? No one had complained about it, but that didn't mean much. This whole situation felt like Qrow’s bad luck finally reared its ugly head. 

As he thought about it, he decided that he was just going to have to let it go. All of this was preposterous. Despite that, he didn’t have to like what Clover was doing but if it helped the students, he really couldn't complain. So he headed to his first class of the day and decided that maybe it was better if he wasn’t so friendly with Clover just in case he happened to be right.

* * *

As the weeks tick by, Qrow noticed that his afternoon sessions were getting a bit thinner by the week. So he asked those that had still chosen to work with him, where all of their friends had gone.

“You don’t know?” One student questioned.

“I know that he also has after school sessions like these on opposite days where the students are sparing with partners.”

“Yeah he is doing that but he is also letting the teams take him on.” Another student responded.

“He...What?” Qrow is stunned by this revelation.

“Many of our friends go to his sessions to practice and then stay late to watch him fight three different pairs of students. He has never lost.”

“Of course he hasn’t. He’s a damn Huntsman. If he lost to a pair of students that would make him look really bad.” He decided that he was going to have to attend tomorrow’s session to see for himself what was going on. “Alright. Enough talk. Let’s get back to it.” 

He decided that he didn’t really care what the reason was for those that were still here learning with him but as long as they were happy, so was he. As for Clover, there were some lines that a Professor should never cross and he just did.

* * *

Qrow Branwen was known for his excellent skill with an unusual weapon. He was known for his days at Beacon with Team STRQ and their success at the Vytal Festival. But he was not known for his skills as a spy and that was intentional. He had learned that Clover’s semblance was good luck and that his weapon was a tricked out fishing pole. He also learned, without Clover telling him, that he was top of his class at Atlas academy, won the Vytal tournament, had numerous awards while serving and a not so pleasant childhood, which actually made Qrow a little more sympathetic to the guy, as much as he hadn’t wanted to be. None of which helped him gain an edge over him in a fight but interesting all the same.

Qrow walked into the after school sparing room and found a place in the back to stay out of sight. Not hard when you know all of the entrances and exits to the place. Qrow watched as Clover began the session with the students working in pairs and mixing up some pairs and finding pairs for the new students who had not been there before. There were so many students here. More than Qrow had ever seen after school, which made him a bit jealous, if he was honest.

Once the students were paired off and working, Clover scanned the room. He started working with a pair that was struggling. Qrow had stopped tracking Clover, as he focused on a number of different student pairs and the progress that some of them had made since they had stopped attending his class. Sometime during this, Qrow happened upon Clover, who was looking directly at Qrow, which caught him off guard. 

Clover smiled and winked. Qrow's heart skipped a beat. He had forgotten the feelings that Clover triggered in him. Clover had become so busy with his additional sessions with students and with Qrow choosing to distance himself, they rarely spent time in their shared office any more. He had forgotten how close he had come to being more than just friends. All before this started.

Qrow was startled out of his thoughts, when Clover announced sparring practice and paired teams up to practice their combo moves against another team. The students were put in groups of eight, where four students sparred and the other four monitored aura levels and for any overly dangerous moves. Clover kept assisting for another half hour, making sure that the groups rotated out and didn’t get too worn out. Some groups were not paired for sparing at all, since they were not ready and left to continue combo move practice. Qrow thought that was a smart move. 

However, there were six students who were sitting off to the side talking and occasionally stretching. Qrow wondered what they were doing or waiting for but he didn't have to wait long, as Clover whistled loudly over the groups and all of the students cheered and made their way to the stands.

Clover made an announcement.

“As most of you know, this is the part where I take on a pair of students to see if they have the skills to be a future huntsman. There are veterans of this program who were told last practice to prepare to spar with me today. To make the odds a little more in their favor, I will also leave my weapon at my side, unless I deem it necessary to prevent harm. Some of you recall that happened once.” There was some grumbling and pointing to one of the students in the stands.

Clover turned to the six students on the far end of the training room. “First team. Are you ready? I will not engage until you begin.”

Qrow is intrigued. Yes he was taking on teenagers but in the most fair way possible. Unarmed. He watched the first pair. In the course of two minutes another student called them out for low aura. He watched the second pair take a little more than three minutes before they voluntarily tapped out.

The third pair was actually really good and a pair that Qrow was particularly proud of because he had worked with them last year during the afternoon training sessions. They had greatly improved and were putting up a really good fight. Clover actually pulled out Kingfisher but just used the pole for blocking. He still didn’t break a sweat as he fought them. The fight ended after about ten minutes, when the students on the side lines called it for low aura. 

Qrow headed down to the main floor, as he wanted to congratulate his former students.

Clover whistled again and announced how successful they were because he had to use his own weapon for defense purposes and for the duration of their fight. He then applauded them and all of the other students joined in. Qrow did too, as they were a very good fighting team. They were going to easily become excellent hunters in the future.

Clover then added on. “Their success was not easily won. It did not happen overnight. They have been training and practicing for years. First in Professor Branwen’s after school sessions and now in this one. If you have true aspirations to be a huntsman or a huntress, you have to work constantly on your abilities and unlocking your semblance, if you haven’t already done so. This all takes time and effort. It will never end. If you think that once you get your license that you can just lounge back and take it easy, you’ve got it all wrong. Training. Never. Ends." 

Clover continued. "You can always get better. Your experiences will continue to shape how good or bad of a fighter you become. If you don’t have this dedication, then you are in the wrong field. Keep that in mind as you decide what you want to do when you leave Signal.” He took a breath and paused for a moment, as he turned to look at Qrow at the back of the room. “Anything that you would like to add, Professor Branwen?” 

Qrow was caught off guard for a moment, as all eyes were on him as they had followed Clover’s gaze. As Qrow walked toward Clover from the back corner an idea struck him. “Yeah, how about a real match between you and me? Show these kids what a real huntsman fight looks like.”

“Ooooooooooo” The audience clearly had their minds made up, as a few shouted yes and others applauded, but all were fairly quiet as they waited for Professor Ebi's answer.

Clover raised an eyebrow and Qrow didn’t budge, keeping the most serious face he could to convey that he was not joking or being sarcastic. If he wanted to steal his thunder by having a similar after school program, then he was going to have to prove he was worthy of it. Regardless how handsome he was.

“Ok. Name where and when.”

“Tomorrow. Here. After school. The start of my class.”

“It’s a date.” Clover winked at him knowing that the students couldn't see since he was looking back at Qrow. Qrow had to swallow slowly, as he felt fluttering in his chest. Clover turned back and addressed the students. “See you all next week for practice or tomorrow, if you’re inclined.”

* * *

It didn’t take long for the word to get out to everyone that the two most popular professors were going to be sparing after school on Friday. Even the other professors heard about it. Tai caught up with Qrow at lunch and asked him about it.

“Did I hear correctly that you and Professor Ebi are sparing this afternoon?”

“Yeah.”

“You do realize that he is a guest here, not an enemy? So why are you fighting him?”

“Showing the students what a real fight looks like.”

“Don’t give me that baloney. You rarely spar with anyone because of your semblance. So why this guy?”

Qrow sighed. Tai knew him too well. “Because he stole my after school program.” Qrow shifted in his seat, as he tried not to get angry talking about it.

“What?”

Qrow was failing to keep his anger at bay. “I mentioned that I had hoped to start another after school program to offer the opportunity for students to spar in pairs but I didn’t have the time and...” He was almost yelling by the time he stopped. 

“And?” Tai would never let him go without knowing what the next part was. Damn. He wished he wouldn’t have said that last word.

“And his semblance is likely to counteract mine.”

“Wait. Counteract yours? What is his semblance?”

“Good fortune.” Qrow stared directly at Tai and because of that Tai knew that he was serious.

“Holy hell. She was right.”

“Who’s she?” Clover walked up behind Tai and Tai had jumped.

Qrow considered answering for Tai but it really wasn't his place to say. It took a moment for Tai to speak.“Summer. Ruby’s departed mother.” 

“Oh. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to pry, but you spoke of her so freely.” Clover had moved passed Tai to get to his desk, as he set his bad down.

“It’s okay. We do occasionally talk about her but she’s been gone for over ten years but she will always be with us.” Tai brushed Clover off and Qrow knew he wasn't concerned. 

Qrow added on. “You got that right. I can’t tell you how many times Ruby will say something to me and I get a glimpse of Summer.”

“Me too.” 

Clover interjected. “But you were saying something about how she, meaning Summer, was right about something.”

“Oh, yeah. Summer told Qrow back when we were at Beacon that there was likely someone out there who’s semblance mirrored Qrow’s. Turned out she was right because, well, here you are.”

“Good fortune. In the flesh. Nice to meet you.” Clover said sarcastically. He stuck out his hand and shook Tai’s.

“Right.” Tai seemed shocked by Clover's sarcastic tone. “Anyway. So you two are sparing after school?”

“Yup. Looking forward to actually seeing Qrow wield the legendary Harbinger and seeing it in action.”

“ _ Her _ in action.”

“Oh boy. Here he goes again. As entertaining as this conversation would be to watch, I have seen it one too many times. Have a good lunch and I will see you this afternoon.” Tai was out the door before Qrow could stop him.

Clover turned to Qrow. “I’m sorry. I am looking forward to seeing  _ her _ in action.”

“Really? No smart ass comment about gendered weapons?”

“Can’t question yours since Kingfisher is a he.” Clover grabbed a few things from his bag and placed them on his desk. “Yet another thing that we have in common.” Then grabbed a different pile and placed it in his bag. “Sorry that I can’t stay to chat. But I will see you later.” 

Clover winked at Qrow, shouldered his bad, turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Qrow walked into his after school training room prepared to fight. Harbinger resting on his back.Most professors didn't carry them around the school very often. Qrow did, especially in his weapon crafting class occasionally to demonstrate the intricacy of the gears and the need to know each and every detail of how to build and put together one’s weapon, should it be damaged or need repair. But that meant that it was on the table as an example more than at the small of his back.

Clover walked in only a moment after he did. And they were both met with a huge crowd of students and Professors that had heard that they were going to spar. Qrow laughed to himself. If Yang wasn’t already organizing a betting pool somewhere nearby, that would surprise him. Clover seemed somewhat surprised by the crowd. 

Qrow patted Clover on the back. “Don’t worry, Shamrock. It will be just like the Vytal festival but like 15 years later, at least for me. Maybe less for you.”

“10 years sounds right. I haven't been keeping track.” Clover said this quietly, Qrow almost didn’t hear it.

“Let's get this over with before they figure out how to broadcast it live all over Vale.”

Qrow walks beside Clover toward the center of the training room. 

“Any ground rules we want to set?” Qrow asked Clover.

“This is just a sparring match, so let's not try to actually kill each other or destroy the room. I would prefer not to have to give up my salary to pay for repairs. Other than that, first one with a low aura or unable to continue loses.”

“I can live with that. How do you want to start?”

“How about opposite sides of the room,” Clover looked towards their audience. “And I think that she is going to count us off.” Qrow followed Clover’s gaze to see Yang walking toward them with a smug look on her face.

“So did you guys set the terms already?” Qrow and Clover nodded their heads. “So I will count you off after you are ready.” 

Qrow didn’t need to be told twice, especially by Yang, so he turned and sauntered to the far end of his side of the room. 

Yang watched as Clover started at Qrow as he sauntered away and then turned to find his starting place at the other end of the room. She knew that they were friendly but with the look that Clover had while watching Qrow, it was obvious that he liked Qrow a lot more than just friends. If she knew her uncle, he was probably oblivious. She just shook her head. Professor Ebi would have been a cool uncle.

Qrow had turned and readied Harbinger. She waited for Clover as he turned, extended Kingfisher and gave her a signal that he was ready. 

“Three, two, one..”

Clover flung Kingfisher’s hook up toward the ceiling, as the rafters gave him an advantage. He then swung toward Qrow with surprising speed. Qrow fired a few shots at Clover with his shotgun, just as Clover released Kingfisher from the rafters and took a swing at Qrow. Qrow was not easily surprised by such a maneuver and shifted back to sword form easily to block the attack.

Clover was playing with him and they just started. Qrow was having none of this. 

Qrow pushed Clover back and took a few swings at Clover, to create a bit of a pattern and cadence and then he sped up, and attacked with two fast swings, catching Clover off balance and then made a sweep of his legs. 

Clover was clearly, not a novice, had caught on to what Qrow had tried to do and jumped, avoiding Qrow's attack.

They exchanged a few more blows before Clover tried to use Kingfisher to catch one of Qrow's arms in the line, for which, Qrow avoided the loop and grabbed the hook and yanked. This caught Clover a bit off guard, as he was briefly pulled toward Qrow. However, Qrow easily took advantage of this minor error and punched Clover in the jaw with Kingfisher's hook in hand. 

Clover stepped back, just out of Harbinger's reach, clicked the button on Kingfisher to let the line loose for a split second before he clicked it again and yanked. Qrow easily let go, since he knew better than to hold on to another's weapon without a specific purpose. Clover attempted to fling Kingfisher's line around Qrow's legs. In that moment, he transformed Harbinger into scythe mode.

The audience responded with a quiet wave of 'oooo' and 'wow' since a number of them had never seen a scythe or one in action. Qrow easily deflected Clover's attack. 

They traded blows, for a few more minutes, as each successfully parried the other's attack.

During one moment, when their weapons were locked together, each trying to muscle the other back, like a weaponized arm wrestling match, Clover addressed Qrow.

"So it isn't all show?"

"Could say the same for you with that pansy ass pole."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Clover then winked at Qrow and pulled away. Qrow ignored the slight flutter in his chest and followed, swinging quickly to try and catch him. Clover then used Kingfisher to swing up and out of reach. Qrow used the shotgun, while in scythe mode, to propel himself up toward Clover, hoping to make a clean slice at Clover with Kingfisher occupied with the rafters.

Qrow was certain he saw a surprised look on Clover's face as he followed him into the air. Despite that, Clover shot the spear end of Kingfisher up to the rafters, such that he used Kingfisher like trapeze bar of sorts, swung wide and turned to kick Qrow square in the chest, which knocked him into the ground. Hard. Clover had led him into a trap.

Qrow rolled with the landing but recognized that he had taken a hit, nonetheless. Pissed at himself more than anything he transformed Harbinger into standard shotgun mode and took a few shots while Clover detached Kingfisher from the rafters. He just didn't want to waste the opportunity, even if only knocked Clover's aura down.

Clover landed farther away than Qrow expected and made another swinging attack with Kingfisher. Qrow charged Clover and batted the hook away. Clover twisted Kingfisher in his hands and then Kingfisher's hook was in the hole near the handle of Harbinger and Clover yanked and pulled Harbinger from Qrow's hand but only after he got pulled with it, almost face planting on the floor.

Qrow grazed the ground with his hands and pushed off as he used the momentum to continue his charge at Clover. Harbinger clattered to the floor some distance away. Qrow made a fake for a punch and did a roundhouse kick, aiming for Clover's head. Clover blocked but his balance was off. Qrow began fighting and pushing Clover back and kept him off balance, waiting for an opportunity.

Then as Qrow let up ever so slightly, Clover let go of Kingfisher with one hand, Qrow bumped the downward point with his knee, out away from their bodies, made for a punch with his left hand, which Clover blocked with his free hand. Qrow grabbed the pole on the upward rotation and twisted it free of Clover's hand and threw it more than halfway across the training room.

Clover took a few steps back, rubbing his weaponless hand. 

"We're both unarmed now." Qrow teased.

"So it would seem." 

They circled each other for only a moment or two before they clashed in a flurry of fists and kicks. It was so fast it was almost too hard to see what was happening.

They continued to fight hand to hand for the better part of ten minutes. They both started to sweat and get a touch weary. Their breath was coming faster and it was easy to hear them exert themselves as they continued.

Their speed waned and then Clover got a punch in and Qrow stumbled back to rub his jaw. He dove back into the fight. Qrow is aware that both of their aura's were getting low and he really needed to end this now.

He began to show intentional weakness on his left side and waited for Clover to take the bait. Soon after Clover took it by swinging a kick up to Qrow left side, for which Qrow let it hit but buffers the blow, as he grappled Clover's leg and tossed him over his shoulder and forcefully drove him into the floor. 

Harbinger was within reach now and he used his foot to slide her over and kicked it up into his hand and aimed it directly at Clover while he still kept one of his feet on Clover's chest.

"Concede." Qrow commands.

"He doesn't have to." Yang spoke up from the sideline. "Both of your auras have dropped into the low range. The fight is over." There was a roar from the crowd, as they applauded the performance. The audience started filling out since the show was concluded.

Qrow lifted his foot from Clover's chest and stepped back. He collapsed Harbinger and placed it at the small of his back. Then he offered a hand to Clover to help him up. Clover took it, stood up and pulled Qrow close.

"Nice fight." Clover whispered.

"You too."

"So what was all this about?"

"What do you mean?"

"This match wasn't just a demonstration for the students? So what's up?"

Leave it to Clover to see right through him. Qrow stepped back and grumbled. "You stole my idea. And my students."

Clover stood frozen, a clear stunned look on his face. "What?! Of all the things..."

"This whole sparring in pairs was my idea that I mentioned to you way back when you first got here."

"I thought I was helping since you were busy. I thought that we were..." Clover was shocked and looked guilty. "I'm so sorry. I didn’t realize. Please let me make this right."

Qrow caught on to the second sentence but let it go for now. "How?"

Clover looked down and thought for a moment. Then looked back up at Qrow. "Let's teach it together and we can shift the days back to your schedule."

"That could...work. It would be nice to see all of the students again.” Then Qrow decided to test the waters. “With the added bonus of working closer to you."

There is a brief pause as Clover stared wide eyed at Qrow before they were encircled by fans, students and well wishers, as they were both congratulated on their performance. Yang stood back and watched. She noticed that they were both glancing at each other at different times. So maybe there was something more going on. 

They finished speaking to everyone and Clover walked over to retrieve Kingfisher, as Qrow canceled the rest of his class and wished them a good weekend. After the last students were gone and they locked up the training room, they headed back to their shared office. Once they arrived, Qrow had to know. 

"What did you think this fight was about?"

"Huh?"

"When I told you it was about my idea, you were clearly surprised. So what were you thinking?"

Clover looked away from Qrow and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's going to sound childish."

"Try me."

"I thought that you had a thing for me and didn't know how to deal with it."

Qrow laughed to himself, and with a sly smirk on his face, he responded. "I do, have a thing for you. But you pissed me off before I could do anything about it." Qrow turned to look directly at Clover who's jaw had just about hit the floor. "So how about dinner tonight? And not just the one that you invite me too every week to be polite." Qrow looked down, as he collected some things from his desk to take home for the weekend.

There was a brief pause before Clover spoke. "It’s about time."

Qrow looked up to see a smug look on Clover’s face. "What?"

"Who said I was being polite because I kept asking? I was hoping that you would change your mind. I was always interested. So I pushed the issue a bit."

"You cheeky brat." Qrow shoved his shoulder. "Why should I even put up with you?"

Clover grabbed Qrow’s hand and pulled him closer, like reeling in a fish. "Because we hashed things out, you like brats because you are one and..."

"And?"

Clover leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Seeing you fight was sexy as hell. Who else can say that?"

Qrow couldn't deny what Clover was saying and enjoyed the idea that Clover thought of him as sexy. And with the knowledge that they were alone in their office, Qrow leaned in and kissed Clover. 

The rest of the year was going to be an interesting one.

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at writing fight scenes, so I hope I did this one justice. I tried to make it unique so that it didn't read like every other fight that has been written between them.
> 
> I also hope the build up was believable. 
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write so I hope that you all enjoyed it as well.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
